let's get these teen hearts beating, faster, faster
by charbrose
Summary: she might know how to play the game, but he knows how to play it better [nikkirose, high school au]


a/n: so i did a poll on which couple my 50th fic for this fandom would be, and the winning pair was dean ambrose and nikki bella aka nikkirose. i've always wanted to do a wwe high school au, and this pair was perfect for that. my inspiration came from the songs "into you" and "dangerous woman" by ariana grande and also "fall in love" by barcelona. i want to say thank you to everyone who's ever reviewed and favorited any of my wrestling fics. i never thought anyone would like my fics, but omg you guys are amazing. i love you all so much. you've made writing fun again, and watching raw and smackdown with all of you and paperviews as well as been so amazing. thank you so much. please don't just favorite, review as well.

* * *

 **~*~let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster~*~**

 **pairing: dean ambrose/nikki bella**

 **summary: she might know how to play the game, but he knows how to play it better [nikkirose, high school au]**

 **rating: m**

* * *

 _somethin' bout, somethin' bout, somethin' bout you/makes me wanna do things that i shouldn't_

" _dangerous woman" - ariana grande_

It was never supposed to be _him_. He wasn't anyone she was _ever_ supposed to pay attention to. Her sights were _always_ to be zeroed in on the classic square jaw of senior football captain John Cena.

John was everything; handsome with his soft blue eyes, aforementioned classic jawline, close cropped hair and muscles bulging everywhere, but _he_ was different. Not any less attractive, that was for damn sure, but he wasn't anyone, really. He just blended in. Another faceless nobody. Definitely not anyone, as varsity cheer captain, she should waste her time on, but he was there; in the back of her mind, lingering.

He was intriguing, different; anything but typical in the usual stale environment of popularity.

He was _always_ there; lounging on the bleachers during practice, hands behind his head allowing the sleeves of his generic white t-shirt to rise and give a glimpse at nicely shaped biceps. (not that she would know) The cotton stretched tight over broad shoulders, a lean torso and an unbelievably tight waist she knew girls on the squad would literally kill for. His proportions were incredible [mouthwatering, even] and dark wash boot cut jeans.

Unruly flaxen curls sat atop his head, giving a boyish quality to his rugged exterior.

When he'd see her, a low whistle and a taunting, sarcastic, ' _rah-rah cis-boom-ba,_ ' and she would roll her eyes.

"Don't you have a house to tepee or egg?" Tart as ever, bursting from her cherry lips, but no actual venom was spewed.

"Nah," Perfect lips twisting into a lazy grin, which makes a [not] attractive dimple appear. "That's on Wednesdays, today's Friday, doll."

And no the low rumble of his gravely tone _does not_ have a shiver unfurling along her spine. As if.

* * *

 _somethin' bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman/somethin' bout, somethin' bout, somethin' bout you_

" _dangerous woman" - ariana grande_

The small stud gleams from his right ear, if the sunlight reflecting from the windows during history hits at the right angle. Not that she would know he even has an earring. _Please_. Like she would waste her time looking at him. She has to keep up her GPA or she would lose her spot on the squad and with a vulture like the new girl Eva Marie circling, she wouldn't take the risk for anything.

It's so typical; him having an earring. Just like that leather jacket he wears. And those stupid combat boots. Seriously, though, combat boots? It's hardly ever below 75 degrees here.

The bell's shrill ring draws her back to the present, and she's quickly gathering her books and binder, shoving them into her bright red backpack as she nearly sprints to the door. She has to go to her locker and chemistry – _ugh_ – is on the other side of the building, and hard-ass Ms. McMahon does not play when it comes to being late, which she can't afford to be.

Eva's already brown nosing the bitch, and she'll be damned if she lets that Little Mermaid wannabe take her spot as captain.

"You want a picture?" Rough and low in her ear, making her stomach tumble as she reaches for her magenta combination lock. "Cause it'll last longer. Not that I blame you for starin'," A satisfied chuckle and there's the rough pads of his fingertips running up and down her bare arm.

It feels good, _too_ good, the roughness of his fingers against her smooth skin and while she doesn't want there to be, she can feel the goosebumps rising. There's another satisfied chuckle, telling her he feels them too.

 _Fuck._

"Don't you have a class to skip?" Again no venom, but to her own ears she sounds almost breathless.

"If I skipped chemistry who would you stare at?" There's a scrape of stubble against her cheek, and suddenly she's hot; sandalwood and leather mixed with something deeper and spicier underneath. "I'll sit next to Rollins; second row, third seat just for you since I know you like to sit to the left of the board. But you know where I'd _really_ like to sit?"

She doesn't know why she's still, like, she's frozen. After her less than biting remark, she should've continued with the combination to her locker and switched out her books, not paying him any attention. Instead, she couldn't move even if she wanted to. She sucks in a shaky breath when he's suddenly pressed against her; his front to her back, and pure heat rushes through her, his lean frame – that she can feel – is wonderfully hard, hinting at pure muscle underneath.

She's tempted to reach behind her and let her hand roam, not wanting to see necessarily but to feel the muscle for herself. He touched her; shouldn't she touch him now?

"Third row, fifth seat," Hot and heavy; his breath is hot, lips hovering over her ear and his words are heavy, lust coating every syllable. "From there I'll be able to see every little thing you do. Crossing those killer legs, playing with the hem of this little skirt as you lift it high enough to see the tops of your thighs. Biting that damn lip, twisting it as you listen to McBore drone on and on about relativity or what-the-fuck-ever, but tomorrow's another day, so maybe you'll let me stare at you like you've been starin' at me."

She's _never_ wanted to before, she's always thought _that_ was for girls like April who were trapped in books and had to fantasize, but after having him pressed against her and hearing him, she wants to dare and touch.

* * *

 _don't need permission/made my decision to test my limits_

" _dangerous woman" - ariana grande_

She almost can't believe she's _actually_ going to do this; touch herself. She thanks God Brie is off at that stupid hiking club meeting with her boyfriend Daniel because she does _not_ need her barging into their bedroom, and hearing... **No** , she shakes her head adamant that this – the need, want, whatever – doesn't have a damn thing to do with _him._

Because _really_ Dean Ambrose?! Ha... But then she thinks back to how he was pressed against her at her locker, without preamble, without asking... Like he had permission. Like he knew she wanted to feel him, which she didn't, ew.

But, ugh... _muscle_ the six letter word slips into her brain as she remembers what he felt like. She remembered being desperate to reach around, to slide her fingers under the white cotton, to _feel_... A shaky breath tumbles from her lips as she climbs onto her bed and pulls the covers back.

Her cheeks are so hot, she probably looks like a tomato, but her thighs have been rubbing together since he was pressed against her, since he told her he wanted to stare at her. Her head swims and she feels like she's under water; everything's glassy, not quite in focus and she's desperate to get back to the surface, to feel anything but this want clawing at her.

She shouldn't be thinking about him, about what he would do, what he would say. How he would feel... His lips, teeth, hands, his... _ooooooohhhhhhhh_ as her mind spirals, getting lost in fantasy, her fingers pulling her panties down past her thighs. She doesn't even know if she's breathing when her fingers touch the heat at her core for the first time. She feels _everything_ rush to the very heart of her, her ears filled with lusty gravel, " _fuck, nikki,_ " and it all spurs her further than she's ever been.

Calloused pads of fingers tug at her nipples, one cup of her bra pushed aside. Rough stubble gliding against the inside of her thighs. A thumb teasingly touching the thin strip of hair and then sliding past, beyond the barrier, finding the wetness of her pussy lips and then another finger and they're moving... " _you're gorgeous."_

Her hair's sticking, her skin glistening with sweat, her breathing hot and heavy and then just as her hips buck, " _dean_ ," and she can feel lips curling at her throat, smug and satisfied.

" _fucking good ol' john boy ain't gonna do that for you."_

* * *

 _cause it's my business, god as my witness/start what i finished_

" _dangerous woman" - ariana grande_

"Who you tryin' to impress?" Drawled lazily and Nikki thinks if she rolls her eyes any harder, they'll roll right out of her head.

"Who says I'm trying to impress anyone?" Flippant and bored, because even if she was – and she isn't, cause who cares that John is Mr. Helmsley's student teacher, certainly not her – it's none of his business.

"I dunno, Princess," A raspy chuckle and then she feels the heaviness of a boot slide along the bare skin of her leg, making her squirm. "This lil skirt of yours suggests otherwise." The heat of cinnamon against her cheek because he's leaning over her shoulder, his mouth hovering just so. "I'd say nice panties, but Torro red is _so_ predictable. I was hopin' for somethin' different; black or green, maybe blue to match my eyes."

"As if I'd wear..." A thumb reaches out, pressing her lips together. "If you're wearin' em for Super Boy Scout, you're wastin' your time. John Boy wouldn't dare look up your skirt, even if you were on fire, which sucks for him. He's missin' an amazing view."

"You're disgusting." Nikki huffs, pushing his thumb away from her lips, and the fucking bastard – _ugh_ – smirks and laughs. "If I'm so disgusting, you wouldn't have let me get within in an inch of you, but there I was pressed up against you and you couldn't move. You liked it, you liked it so much I bet you couldn't stop those luscious thighs from rubbing against each other. I bet those nice white panties of yours were wetter than they've ever been. Quit lyin'..."

"Shut up," Nikki hissed, eyes narrowing into slits. "I was so appalled that you had the nerve to press yourself against me, I was hoping if I just stood there I would eventually wake up from the horror of your body against mine. Don't even think for a second, I enjoyed it. As if."

"You're playin' with fire, doll face." A raspy chuckle, not the least phased as a shit-eating grin breaks across tempting [not] lips. "Don't get too close; you'll finally have to admit how much you like it."

"I'm not admitting a damn thing. Stay away from me. Go find some dumb freshman like Alexa to charm or whatever. I. Am. Not. Interested."

"So you say. But I bet if I reached under that skirt, I would find something else. Cena wouldn't know what to do with a beauty like you."

~.~

It was _so_ wrong; rushing into the bathroom clear across campus, desperately pumping her fingers in and out and the way they slid past her lips with such ease... _God_ , she felt like such a whore. But all she could hear was... _cena wouldn't know what to do with a beauty like you_. All she could feel was the heat of cinnamon, all she could see was that infuriating grin breaking across his tempting lips, the way his steel blue eyes twinkled.

Her body was shaking. She didn't know how she was standing, her knees were knocked together, somehow keeping her upright as she braced herself against the door of the stall. She was biting her lip so hard, trying not to scream as she felt herself so close to the edge. She could feel a burst of metallic on her tongue and then she heard... _john boy can't do this for ya; can't make ya come like this. let go, drench those pretty fingers. i bet you taste so good... fuck, give it to me, nikki. come so i can taste you._

Rutting against her own hand; feeling her juices gush and run down her thighs, she almost can't believe this is happening, but then she remembers what it was like to feel him against her... **"Fuck,"** growled through gritted teeth. That fucking bastard.

* * *

 _don't need no hold up/taking control of this kind of moment_

" _dangerous woman" - ariana grande_

Everything was going to fall into place tonight. The Torros were going to win their homecoming game against their bitter rivals the Cowboys and most importantly tonight was the night, tonight Nikki was getting her man.

John wasn't going to know what hit him. The black dress hanging in her locker for the post game party hugged her every curve like a glove. He wouldn't be able to resist her.

Or at least that's what she thought. There she was; poured into the dress, a lacy strapless bra and thong underneath, she was not taking any chances with panty lines and sky high strappy heels lengthening her shapely legs, flawless makeup and her hair tumbling in glossy waves and there he was... Attached to Eva fucking Marie's mouth. She had to blink a few times just to believe what she was seeing... It couldn't be real, Eva... Eva was a snake, as two-faced as they come... So fake and just... No.

Her eyes became glassy and she was not going to cry, she would not give that bitch the satisfaction and just as she was about to turn, "Nicole?" there was John's warm tone and then Eva's fake gasp. "Oh my God! Nikki I didn't see you come in!"

If she didn't love the other girls on the squad like she loved Brie, she would've socked that loser right where she stood. Instead, she just shook her head.

"Hopefully all you did was kiss. I'd hate for you to end up with herpes or worse," Not near the venom in her voice that she wants. "After all, it's not like you know where she's been."

She doesn't want to sit on the porch steps of Randy Orton's house, but she really doesn't want to go home either, and suddenly there's the smell of leather and something heavy around her shoulders. Her brows burrow down and she sighs heavily as a familiar face comes into view.

"Go away, Ambrose." A less than half-hearted attempt. "Would if I could, but you know me, Garcia, when a woman's in need there I am riding up on my noble steed ready to save the day."

"Suuuuuuure. What are you even doing here? Stalker, much?"

"You wouldn't think but Reigns is a freakin' Care Bear, and he's on one of his 'you need more friends' kicks, so here I am. A rich kid like Orton's gotta have the best booze and shit, but don't tell Ro that's why I'm here. He won't let me out of his sight, and for a dude as big as he is, he's harder to shake than freakin' Martinez who'd just as soon wrap me in a death hug and drag me around while tryin' to be subtle while makin' goo goo eyes at Rollins."

"I forgot Reigns took pity on you."

"Wrong, Princess. _I took pity on him_. Without me, he'd be stumblin', bumblin', fumblin' tryin' to get to Becky's lucky charms. He's all bark, no bite."

"I doubt that. All he has to do is take off his helmet and flip his hair, and all the girls go wild."

"Cena's dumber than I thought," A swift subject change. "Letting himself get caught up with Poison Ivy. But like I said he wouldn't have a God damn clue about what to do with you. You're better off, really. I mean, c'mon, the senior square jawed quarterback and the head cheerleader? Talk about a fuckin' cliché. You're better than that," His voice surprisingly soft, his thumb reaching out to swipe across her cheek.

"So I should be with you?" Scoffing and shaking her head. "The bad boy who's just lazy as hell and doesn't care? Like you're not a walking cliché yourself, Ambrose?"

"You don't fucking know me, Princess. Just cause I ain't runnin' around on a football field and goin' to pep ralleys, don't mean I'm just some lunkhead in the back of the class wastin' his life. Don't judge a book by its cover. I can't fuckin' wait to get out of this town and see what the world really has to offer. I ain't gonna give this shithole the best years of my life."

"Oh, yeah?" Nikki can't believe she's actually intrigued, that she wants to know more, but he sounds so sure of himself, so confident it's hard not to want to know more. "What are you gonna do?"

"Hopefully, run my own motorcycle repair shop. There's this run down place in Huntington Beach, I got my eye on. Gonna go to trade school after I graduate, get that stupid fucking piece of paper to go with this fucking stupid piece of paper and then ride the bike I'm restoring now out there, get a job and start savin' my pennies. If it all works out, I hope to have enough saved in five years to buy the place."

"Wow..." A breathless murmur and then her heart catches in her chest. He looks so good right now; light from the moon casting him in a glow. The copper and auburns of his dirty blonde hair mingle, creating a shade she's not familiar. The unruly curls fall [ugh] attractively across his forehead, baby blues peering out. She's staring and she should look away but then his dimple appears because he knows she's staring and those stupid chipmunk cheeks catch her attention and she wants to pinch, and ugh, why can't he be ugly and annoying?

"See somethin' you like, Princess?" A teasing edge to his gravel tone, and she's thankful for his jacket practically engulfing her. He can't see her shudder.

"A..." Before she can finish he cuts her off, voice high pitched and mocking, "As if," and she punches him in the shoulder, trying not to laugh, "I do not sound like that."

He's leaning in and she's following his lead, something telling her not to pull away, to give in. His lips seal across hers and then they're moving, taking charge and hers acquiesce so willingly, his tongue plunging inside to tangle with her own. He's got her by the waist, one of his hands spanning its entirety, and then she's there, in his lap and her hands thread through those curls, tugging at the downy strands, her mouth opening wider and her heart's going to burst from her chest; it's so much.

* * *

 _but close ain't close enough till we cross that line, hey yeah/so name a game to play, and i'll roll the dice, hey_

" _into you" - by ariana grande_

This _was_ the wrong side of the tracks. The houses were run down; shingles falling from the roofs, paint peeling, broken windows. Nikki felt so out of place, she almost thought of turning around, but then... She remembered how it felt to kiss Dean... Dean, her nose wrinkled wondering just when he stopped being Ambrose and was now _Dean_ a girlish tingle rushed up her spine at those for letters and she felt so dumb. She doubted he got all fluttery about her and had tingles going up his spine.

"What are you doin' here?" She would have noticed the embarrassed flush on his cheeks if it wasn't for the fact that he was only wearing jeans. Jeans that were slung low, revealing tantalizing hip dents. Jeans that hugged his thighs and probably did amazing things to his already amazing ass.

And then skin... Just miles and miles of skin, tan and glistening with sweat. His chiseled chest bare and those abs... Lean and taunt, nice grooves for her mouth to slide between as she... "You shouldn't be here," Sweat mixed with the cinnamon of his breath and his scent of sandalwood and leather. Her head is spinning, her thighs are rubbing together, she can't think. Did he say something?

"Huh?" Dazed as his face comes into view and he shakes his head. "I know I'm one hot piece of ass, Garcia, but Jesus fuckin' Christ. I haven't even touched you yet, haven't gotten my hands on those tits, put my mouth on that pussy..."

"You talk a big game," His cockiness brings her back. She won't let him think she'll fall at his feet. _Please_. "But can you back it up?"

"It ain't about _me_ backin' it up. It's about _you_ bein' able to handle the ride on the big bad Ambrose train. You don't know what you've gotten yourself into, Princess."

"Oh, yeah," Nothing less than a purr as she presses herself against him. "Who says I don't know what I've gotten myself into," Husky and breathless as she reaches between them, palming his crotch.

"Not here." A heavy growl. "A girl like you don't belong here. Go back to your fancy split level Suburban house. I'll dirty up those frilly sheets on your canopy bed. Slide under those covers, naked, and get that pussy nice and wet for me. Think about my lips and my hands; touching you everywhere. Fuck," Through gritted teeth. "I bet you taste so damn god, Nikki. Do that for me, okay? I'll shimmy up your trellace and sneak in through the window and you'll be right there; touching yourself, those pretty fingers sliding in and out of that pussy while your other hand plays with your gorgeous tits, getting those nipples nice and hard for my mouth."

" _Dean_..." A purely whorish moan, her nipples already coming alive against the lace of her bra.

"Go..." Just as a slurred yell of, **"Deanie,"** and then he's pushing her away, harsh and sudden. "Fuckin' get outta here. I'm serous, Nikki, go."

"I... You know... I..." She doesn't know what to say, but she has to say something. There's always been rumors. Going all the way back to kindergarten. How his Mom was a drunk. How his Dad, before he split, hit him and his little sister. How he worked two jobs and went to school. How Roman's family gave him food to take home and clothes for both him and his sister.

"Go!" He all but bellows, making her shrink, but she doesn't leave. She grabs for his wrist, just as he turns, and he's snarling, ready to snap like a dog chained on a leash. She doesn't let it phase her. "I don't care about any of this. I don't care that you live here. I don't care what anyone says, what they've all said."

"Nikki..." His head hanging low, but she won't let it stay that way. "I know it's all new and we don't really know where this is going or what it even is, but I don't care. If you ever need to just get away, you know where I live. You can bring..." She stops, hoping she gets his little sister's name right. "Lauren, that's your sister's name, right?" When he nods, she breathes a sigh of relief. "You can bring her, too. Brie and I always wanted a little sister, but we got stuck with JJ." Trying to lighten the mood and there's a slight hint at his dimple and then she leans in, pressing a loud kiss to his cheek. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Don't fuckin' tease me. Cause I'll be there," A possessive squeeze of her ass and she feels her pussy throb, and then he's gone, rushing up the stairs before the blonde woman can fall as she stumbles out of the front door.

* * *

 _a little bit dangerous, but, baby that's how i want it/a little less conversation and a little more "touch my body"_

" _into you" - by ariana grande_

He was there, like he said he would be. There was a delicious thrill rolling through her body. She'd never snuck a boy into her room before. A blissful mewl escaped the moment their lips touched. It felt like both forever and mere seconds at the same time, somehow.

" **Fuck, Nikk** i," Any feeling of shyness was wiped away instantly from his appreciative growl. She wasn't naked, she couldn't be that bold. Not when this was... _Oh, God_ , panic surged through her; hitting at full force. This was her _first time_ and he'd probably... Shit, what if she sucked? What if she didn't know what to do? Like, with her hands? Or her mouth? What if _he_ tasted gross? What if _she_ tasted gross? What if...

"Hey," Gentle and warm, his nose busing against hers and bringing her out of her head. "Stop getting caught up. I'll make this so good, you'll be seein' stars."

"And if I don't?" Challenging as she arches a smooth brow, which makes him laugh. "I got all night to give it you so good, so hard. Trust me."

When he unsnapped the black bra she was wearing she didn't know until she felt her nipples react, almost immediately, to the air in the room. She bit her lip, nervous about what he thought of her. She always thought her boobs were small, too small but then they were cupped by his big hands, filling the heft of his palms perfectly and he whispered, reverently, **"fuck, these perfect titties; just the right size for my hands,"** and any worry was gone.

Sucking with his mouth, tugging with his fingers; turning them into peaks as hard as diamonds, aching for more but wanting his mouth and hands elsewhere. This wasn't fair. Her head thrashed, her vision swam, her hands clawed and scratched at the smooth muscles of his broad back, her feet crossing at the small, desperate to keep him right there; never wanting him to stray from her breasts.

"Dean..." His name a breathless keen and he pulls back, a salacious wink is given and he leans over, mouth just above her ear, "I'm just getting started, Sugar."

She falls apart under his mouth, coming for the first time not from her own hand, and it's more; everything's headier, heavier, deeper and the sight of his glistening mouth, nearly has her coming again. He kisses her, letting her taste herself on his lips, and it's almost too much. She feels him in between her thighs; pulsing, hot, heavy and fuck... "I need," she doesn't know what she needs; to taste him, him inside, both maybe?

"Tell me what you need. You want my dick in that pussy, filling you up? You want your mouth on my dick, my hips thrusting up, giving you more than you can handle? Tell me, Nikki."

"I don't... Please," A desperate whimper, chocolate eyes pleading, thoroughly kissed lips trembling.

"Fuck... I gotta have those lips," Thumb tracing the plump shape. "Around my dick."

Tentative and slow, she presses her lips to his length; feeling that hot, pulsing hardness wrapped in smooth skin. Her tongue tastes experimentally, licking a stripe down his shaft and then dipping into the slit, letting his leaking essence coat her tongue. Her eyes nearly roll back in her head; the heady flavor is much more than she expected, and then he's there; inside her mouth, throbbing and pulsing and she feels like she's on fire.

She feels his balls tighten and she wants more, but he pulls her off and her first instinct is to protest. "There's plenty of time for that. I'm comin' inside you. I need this pussy," He reaches down, pressing his dick at her center. "Trembling around me. I gotta have my dick drenched as you come. Fuck," A deep growl as he slides inside while she moans, stomach tightening and pussy fluttering from the intrusion.

There's a moment of pain; she's never been more full, she almost doesn't understand how he could fit and then his hips thrust and bliss overtakes any pain, and hers are meeting him for every thrust.

When it's over and she's slumped and sticking to him, he brushes back her hair and kisses her forehead. "Don't move. I'll get ya cleaned up. What do you wear to bed?"

"Uh-uh," Petulant like a child, nails digging into the muscle of his strong shoulders. "You're not going anywhere. You're going to stay right here. You feel so good," Murmured against the tendon of his neck, nose moving along and breathing in. "Smell good. If you leave, I'll be cold and I hate being cold, so you can't leave."

"Who knew you'd be such a clingy little thing?"

"Get used to it, Ambrose. You're not gonna get rid of me now."

"Thought you wanted to get rid of me, Doll?"

"Not any more."

* * *

 _we've been on for a minute/no more feeling alone_

" _fall in love" - by barcelona_

"This is so fuckin' stupid," Grumbled as he tugs at the front of the graduation gown, making her laugh. "You're like a little kid forced to wear a suit, omg, you're so cute," Giggling as she presses a kiss to his cheek, making him squirm. "Fuckin' quit callin' me that. I ain't cute. Hot as fuck? You're damn right, I am. Ruggedly handsome? Duh. But cute? Get outta here with that bullshit. You're the cute one."

"I don't know..." Sing song. "These chipmunk cheeks that I just wanna pinch," Reaching up and pinching. "Your curls that are always falling in front of your eyes, that little dimple..."

"If you don't stop..." Threatening, but she just laughs, airy and light, cherry stained lips breaking into a bright smile. "You'll what? Spank me? Like I'm supposed to be scared? Or mad? How do you know," Leaning in close. "I don't want you to spank me?"

"Fuckin' Christ on a pony... You can't just say shit like that. I can't go get my diploma from bat shit crazy Backlund with a hard on."

"Hey, lovebirds," Roman's baritone breaks through, stopping their little game. "Get over here! The ceremony's about to start, and Ma wants a picture of you two before we have to line up."

"Another one?" Dean sighs heavily but Nikki sees right through. He's putting on a front, but for Patricia Reigns or Mommy Reigns as he calls her, affectionately, he would do anything. His Mom, Debra is here, and sober – thank God – but it's Patricia who's taking on the motherly duties. She pressed the slacks he's wearing, tied his tie and tried – bless her – to fix his hair, but he put his foot down, making Nikki laugh.

She even tried to get him to take out his earring, but Nikki told her, "I like it, so he's keeping it. He'll take one picture without it just for you, though," and he did just that.

Nikki never thought she'd be here, graduation day, with Dean Ambrose. At the beginning of the year he was just a guy she'd gone to school with since kindergarten. He wasn't anyone special. He would end up being some guy she used to know. Now, he was her whole world. She couldn't imagine not riding to school on the back of his now restored motorcycle. She couldn't think of how her hand could fit in anyone else's. How another's lips could move so well with her own. How she could want someone so badly time and time again, without fail.

After the ceremony was over, her arms were around his waist, her lips pressed against his neck. "You did it." So soft and full of love. "You did something no one else in your family ever did. Your Mom saw you and so did Lauren. Mommy and Daddy Reigns are so proud. My parents are, too. And so am I."

"You're the one I care about. I mean, yeah, Sika and Patti being proud of me feels good. They practically raised me and Lauren when they didn't have to, and my Mom bein' here means a lot. Just like Lauren bein' here does, but you mean the most."

"I love you," It's been wanting to burst forth for months, but she always held back, afraid he'd run but she can't hold it back any longer.

"Me, too, Doll." It's strange how that's everything, how those words – _me too, doll_ – are as if he said 'i love you." If anyone else had responded that way, she would have stormed off and made them beg for her forgiveness for making such a grave mistake, but those words were so him... So Dean, so the boy with the shaggy curls and baby blues and chipmunk cheeks and dimples from the wrong side of the tracks, and it was perfect.

* * *

 _i want you for so long/tell me is it so wrong/even if we fall in love/fall in love_

" _fall in love" - by barcelona_

"You could..." Going to a technical school doesn't make him feel that great, not when she'll be at Pepperdine on a cheer scholarship., and he knows – despite what her parents say – it doesn't make them feel great. They think she can do better, and she can. If she wasn't so god damn stubborn she'd realize it.

"Don't you fucking dare," Angry, chocolate eyes flaring and turning into daggers. "Don't you tell me I can do better. How can I do better when I'm in love with you? When you make me feel the way you do? There isn't anyone else who can do what you do to me! So don't you fucking dare tell me I can do better, Dean!"

"Nicole..." Her full name falls off his lips and she scrunches up her nose. "You don't call me Nicole. I'm not Nicole. I'm Nikki. Or Princess. Or Garcia. Or Sugar. Or Doll. But not Nicole. Dean..." Those bottomless eyes, so gorgeous are glassy, shining with tears. "Don't..." Petulant like a little girl and she stomps her foot, and he laughs because fuck does she have to be so damn cute?

"You can't..." Pounding at his chest, and he swallows thickly. "The world's out there waitin' for you..." The last thing he wants is for her to get a taste of the world. Once she has a taste she'll forget about him and his stupid dream of owning that run down shop in Huntington Beach and turning it into something, like she turned him into something, something more than he thought he'd ever be.

"Fuck the world," And her lips are pressed against his, hungry and insistent, drawing him in like their plump shape and cherry taste always do. "Who cares about the stupid world," Breathless as her chest heaves. "I just want you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you..." She only stops when his lips cut her off this time.

"You'll come down on weekends?" Foreheads pressed against each other's, her fingers playing with the curls at the back of his head. "It'll be like I've never been gone. You'll probably," Teasing as she lets her hand slide down his back, groping at his ass. "Get sick of me, honestly."

"Never, Garcia. You're stuck with me for life." One of his hands doing his own groping.

"Damn straight, Ambrose. Thank God you pulled your head out of your ass, jerk face."

"And if I hadn't..." Cloudless blue turning steel around the edges, darkening with the hint of lust. "You did, though, so I guess you'll never know..." A husky purr, thick lashes batting coquettishly, teeth nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Fuckin' tease. Why do I put up with this shit again?"

"Cause I'm the best you'll ever have."

Lips meet lips again and it's not going to be easy, but together they'll make it. They know they will.

 _remember my love for you won't fade, won't fade, you keep it blazing_

" _fall in love" - by barcelona_

soundtrack: "dangerous woman" ariana grande, "into you" ariana grande" and "fall in love" barcelona


End file.
